Cuando Fran se aburre
by Fisheri
Summary: ¿Por qué solo si el príncipe se aburre pasan cosas escalofriantes, perversas o comprometedoras?  ¿Que hay de la pequeña ranita? También puede ser peligroso ¿No? La ranita da a conocer de lo que es capaz XDD /Ok ya está completa y entendible...creo XDD/
1. Chapter 1

Jeje he aquí la parte oscura de Fran XDDD

Solo se encontraba aburrido, algo debía hacer ¿No? · - ·

Los personajes son de Akira Amano, solo los tomé prestados un ratito para escribir mis tonterías XP

Umm aparecen las típicas palabras malsonantes que ya se me están haciendo costumbre y una que otra escena rarita que por ley deben aparecer, si no, no soy feliz ò.o

Ok eso es todo ya pueden leer ^-^

* * *

**CUANDO FRAN SE ABURRE**

Eran las 6:00am y Fran ya se había despertado, simplemente no tenía sueño y no había nada que hacer. Suspiró y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, quizás se le ocurriría algo que hacer mientras caminaba.

Caminó cerca de una hora y no se le ocurrió nada. Al regresar de su paseo se encontró con la habitación de su sempai, se quedo parado frente a la puerta un momento y poco a poco sus labios se arquearon delatando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Belphegor se había levantado recientemente, eran cerca de las 8am y decidió ir a tomar una ducha. Entró en el cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de su habitación y sorpresivamente la puerta se cerró tras de él.

El rubio se quedó en silencio viendo hacia la puerta tratando de escuchar algún otro sonido que delatase al posible intruso ya que no había nadie más que él en ese cuarto.

De pronto desde la puerta se empezaron a ver pequeñas huellitas que se iban acercando hacia él, las curiosas huellitas eran similares a las patitas de una rana, por lo que el príncipe bajo la guardia creyendo saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

-Ishishi Froggy, cuando trates de espiarme mientras me ducho se más discreto.

Las huellitas siguieron su camino ignorando los comentarios del príncipe hasta detenerse justo frente a él. Entonces finalmente una pequeña ranita verde se hiso visible. El príncipe la piso despiadadamente riendo de forma sádica, todo eso le parecía un simple jueguito de un niño de 3 años ¿Qué tramaba su subordinado con esa clase de ilusiones tan patéticas? Pensó.

Su risa se detuvo cuando sintió que algo debajo de su pie comenzaba a moverse, retiro su pie para ver que sucedía y sin más, la pequeña ranita aumento rápidamente su tamaño transformándose en un enorme sapo de 2 metros, de color verde grisáceo lleno de abultamientos en la parte de arriba y su piel secretaba una especie de liquido viscoso amarillento.

El rubio retrocedió instintivamente, aunque creía que eso era una ilusión le daba un asco tan grande como el animal que tenía enfrente.

-Estúpida rana ya deja esto- Le gritó, pero nada ocurría.

El enorme sapo lo miro, Bel ya no pudo retroceder más ya que el cuarto era muy pequeño como para albergarlo a él y a ese animal. Estaba arrinconado y desarmado ya que solo contaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura cubriéndolo hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de sus muslos.

Si se trataba de una ilusión no importaba lo que hiciera ya que nada funcionaria, pero su asco le ordenaba que hiciera lo que fuera con tal de alejarlo.

-Está bien maldita rana, tu ganas, haré lo que sea pero ¡Ya detén esto!

El animal acercó su cabeza hacia el rubio, una enorme pestilencia dejo al sádico Varia casi inconsciente al momento de que el animal abriera la boca ¿Desde cuándo las luciones se sentían tan reales?

-Ugh... Froggy – Planeaba decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero decidió no hacerlo, estaba totalmente indefenso en las manos del menor y no le convenía hacerlo.

El enorme animal sacó su lengua y la restregó sobre el rostro del rubio como degustando su sabor.

OK, eso ya era demasiado, Bel había llegado a su límite de tolerancia, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y enormes nauseas. Había sido tocado por esa cosa rasposa y pegajosa quedando cubierto por un líquido tibio y pestilente.

El gran anfibio dio muestras de no haberle encontrado buen sabor por lo que dio vuelta lentamente ya que por su tamaño y el escaso espacio no podía moverse bien, tirando, rompiendo e impregnando del liquido viscoso que supuraba, algunas cosas a su alrededor.

El animal comenzó a reducirse y volvió a quedar como una pequeña ranita verde que se fue hacia la puerta dando saltitos mientras dejaba sus pequeñas huellitas nuevamente. Se deslizó por debajo de la puerta y se perdió de vista.

Bel quien estaba aferrado a la pared todo pálido y asqueado esperó a que la ilusión terminara. Resbaló por la pared poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el piso con una mirada vacía. Pasó media hora, una hora y nada cambiaba… Eso comenzó a darle miedo.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, posiblemente la que conectaba el pasillo con su habitación. Bel no hiso caso y se quedo viendo la puerta del cuarto en que estaba. Escuchó la voz de Lussuria decir algo sobre bajar por que había reunión y después todo quedo en silencio nuevamente.

Se levantó involuntariamente, se duchó sintiendo nuevamente escalofríos por el líquido viscoso que bajaba de su rostro y pasaba por el resto de su cuerpo hasta finalmente caer en la coladera.

Se cambió y antes de irse se percató de la huellitas que habían quedado marcadas las cuales salían del cuarto de baño, pasando por la habitación hasta llegar a una ventana en donde finalmente perdían continuidad. Eso no le gustó mucho que digamos así que salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar mientras pensaba si eso era un mal sueño, una ilusión o alguna maravilla de la ciencia que se había salido de control.

Lo primero había sido descartado ya que en los sueños te despiertas con alguna emoción fuerte y pues el casi caía en coma y aun así no despertaba, incluso se había bañado con agua muy fría y después caliente para asegurarse bien.

Una ilusión… pues, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía bien si una ilusión podía durar tanto, es decir, el ilusionista hace un esfuerzo al crear la ilusión, por lo tanto alargarla debe costarle mucho esfuerzo, ¿para qué demonios se tomaría la molestia de hacer tal cosa si ya había logrado humillarlo y traumarlo?

Y bueno, si así fuera los únicos ilusionistas que eran capaces de hacer tan buen trabajo era el cabeza de piña y la rana. Del primero lo dudaba, ya que casi no había interactuado con él, así que no había razones para hacer eso. Sin embargo la rana había sido víctima de muchos de sus jueguitos, además nunca evadía los ataques, así que había muchas razones para que él fuera el autor.

Entonces se le ocurrió una forma de aclarar eso por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Abrió la puerta y los ahí presentes voltearon a verlo.

-Bel cariño ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Luss algo preocupado

-Hm… -Fue lo que contestó bel mientras buscaba entre los presentes a su objetivo.

Al encontrar a la rana con su típica capucha sintió escalofríos.

-¡Quítate eso!-Le grito desde una distancia segura.

-Eh?- La ranita se extraño de la actitud de su sempai.

- ¡Quítate esa estúpida cosa de la cabeza!- La capucha con esa maldita forma de rana le recordaba a lo recién sucedido

-Bel-sempai usted dijo que si me lo quitaba me mataría- Se quejo inexpresivamente.

-Pues eso haré si no lo haces- amenazó sacando sus cuchillas.

Los demás pasaron de largo la situación, esos dos siempre buscaban excusas para estar peleando.

El jefe de mala gana iba comenzar a explicar el motivo de la reunión cuando unas cuchillas atravesaron la sala rápidamente a la vista de todos, estas se insertaron en la capucha de Fran, pero llevaban tanta fuerza que la capucha fue aventada y arrojada al suelo dejando en libertad la cabeza del peliverde.

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron con rareza a Bel, eso ya no era algo que él hiciera normalmente, aunque lo que comúnmente hiciera no fuera del todo normal.

Bel no tomó importancia de las miradas del equipo y ahora que la capucha antes ridícula y ahora escalofriante estaba lejos de su vista podía acercarse al peliverde.

Llegó hasta el asiento de Fran y se paró frente a él seriamente. Colocó una rodilla sobre el asiento, a un lado de los muslos del ilusionista y se inclinó uniendo sus labios con los del menor en un beso, dejando a Fran por primera vez con los ojos bien abiertos y a los demás en shock con cara de "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?".

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que publique el fic no avise que habría continuación del primer capítulo… de hecho creí que lo había hecho solo que cuando vi los reviews del público confundido me di cuenta de que no XDD

Así que volví a editarlo solo para aclarar eso y cómo disculpa para la gente que trató de entender algo inconcluso U_U

Gracias por haberme leído y a los que dejaron reviews doble gracias :3 

* * *

**CUANDO FRAN SE ABURRE**

**II**

Fran jamás imaginó que su senpai le haría eso, y mucho menos en público… definitivamente ese tipo estaba mal. Después de un tiempo el príncipe se separó del menor debido a la falta de oxigeno y aunque había sido solo un toque de labios con fines lucrativos sintió como sus mejillas ardían debido al contacto recién hecho.

Bel se reincorporó y dio la vuelta para después abandonar rápidamente la sala dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación. Los demás recuperándose del shock rápidamente acudieron hacia donde estaba Fran para averiguar si al menos esta vez tendría una expresión. En efecto, la ranita tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente separados.

Desgraciadamente ninguno tenía una cámara a la mano para registrar ese momento, por lo que trataron de grabarlo en sus mentes antes de que Fran reaccionara y cambiara a su aburrido semblante.

-¡Maldición sigue igual!- Grito Belphegor desde su habitación dejando a los presentes en la sala algo aturdidos.

Se escucharon pasos dirigirse rápidamente hacia la sala y de nuevo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Bel muy alterado. El rubio atravesó la sala hasta el lugar del peliverde y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo violentamente mientras le gritaba.

-¿¡Por qué no termina? ¿Qué ESO no te desconcentró? ¿Necesitas algo más fuerte? ¿Es eso!- Preguntaba a gritos el príncipe sin dar oportunidad al otro de contestar.

El rubio finalmente se calló y el menor se le quedo viendo un poco espantado, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Es eso ¿verdad? Necesito hacerte algo más fuerte para poder romper esta maldita ilusión ¿No es así?- Continuo interrogando el príncipe desesperadamente por no encontrar una salida de todo eso.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que el ilusionista alcanzó a decir antes de ser arrastrado hacia la habitación de Bel.

Los demás varias se limitaron a ver como el menor era raptado e incapaces de hacer algo se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo mientras procesaban lo que había ocurrido.

- B-bueno… Empecemos de una vez- Dijo Xanxus recuperándose un poco.

-Ajá… - Dijeron todos al unísono mientras tomaban nuevamente sus lugares aun afectados psicológicamente.

Fran fue aventado sobre la cama de Bel, el menor no entendía bien las acciones de su senpai, sabía que estaba algo loco pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave.

-Esto es lo más fuerte y traumante que se me ocurre- Decía el príncipe mientras se desabrochaba su uniforme algo nervioso y sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Si después de esto esas cosas siguen ahí… - Señalo las huellitas de ranita que se dirigían a la ventana- … creo que terminare suicidándome, después de matarte obviamente.

-Senpai, eso es lo más bonito que ha dicho, omitiendo la parte de matarme.

- Tus chistes no tienen gracia, maldita rana.

-Oh que mal, y yo que pensaba dedicar mi vida a la comedia.-Dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡Ya cállate y rompe ésta ilusión!- Gritaba sacudiendo violentamente al peliverde el cual cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir nauseas debido a las oscilaciones.

El senpai estaba desesperado, vivir dentro de una ilusión era algo traumatizante, saber que eso que lo lamio tan repugnantemente existía y que todo lo ocurrido fuera real lo era aún más.

Decidió continuar con su traumante plan para salir de la ilusión empujando a la ranita nuevamente a la cama, lo sostuvo de las manos para evitar forcejeos y colocó sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de su víctima al igual que un felino sobre su presa.

Fran al notar las intenciones del otro se alarmó tragándose lo que estaba por devolver, delatando una cara de asco al sentir pasar el bolo de alimento semidigerido por su garganta.

-Ugh… E-está bien Bel-senpai, usted gana.- el asco que había sentido le hiso comprender porque su senpai estaba tan desesperado así que decidió darle algo de paz.

Bel se detuvo y soltó a la rana, se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas escuchando atento como vil niño frente a la TV lo que la ranita comenzaba a decir.

- Soy responsable de eso… - Dijo Fran apáticamente mientras se reincorporaba adoptando la misma posición que su senpai.

Bel en cierto modo sintió un gran alivio, pero aun no quedaba convencido del todo.

-Ishishi, dices eso solo para detenerme ¿no?- Dijo un poco inseguro, solo un poco, ya que el jamás duda de lo que hace, era un príncipe después de todo

-No, Bueno si…-Comenzaba a dudar si se lo decía o no, después de todo su senpai tonto se lo merecía por todas las que le había hecho, pero había dejado al príncipe a punto de colapsar, si hasta su sonrisa se veía fingida, y no es que le tuviera lastima, tampoco se la merecía, el problema era que de por si actuaba como demente en su supuesto juicio, pero si realmente perdiera la cordura… No, no quería ni imaginar.

-Le hice una ilusión- admitió sin verlo a la cara, porque el rubio seguramente pondría su típica sonrisa de victoria y eso a él ya lo tenía hartado.

-¡Pero!- Volteo a ver la huellitas para asegurarse de que aun estuvieran ahí- ¿Cómo es que aun quedaron las huellas y todo lo que esa cosa rompió? ¿No se supone que era una ilusión? ¿Qué acaso no ha terminado?

-Tranquilo senpai – "Raro, se supone que pondría su maldita sonrisa ¿No?" Pensó el peliverde.

- La ilusión terminó, lo demás lo hice yo… Tenía que verse realista ¿no?- Miro al príncipe inexpresivamente, aunque por dentro disfrutaba verlo sufrir.

- ¿Y qué hay de cuando esa cosa me… probó… acaso tu también lo hiciste?

-Ummm no exactamente… Verá la lengua fue una toalla mojada con gelatina liquida por eso estaba algo caliente, todo eso viscoso que está adornando su baño también es gelatina, las huellitas las hice con un molde y todo mientras usted estaba idiotiza… digo, dentro de la ilusión.- Explico el ilusionista con su hoja llena de dibujitos similares a los de niños de preescolar que cargaba dentro de un bolsillo. Era su supuesta guía de ataque contra su senpai.

-Ishishi, eres patético…-Al parecer la ranita inconscientemente le daba opciones para provocar que el rubio se burlara de él.

-Pero ¿Y el asqueroso olor?

- Oh, era un cuervo muerto que había encontrado cuando salí a caminar, ¿Olía tan mal? Es que como tenia la nariz cubierta no me percaté de ello- dijo tratando de parecer inocente cosa que alteró más al príncipe.

-Hijo de…- Quería insultarlo, recordarle a su progenitora y todo su árbol genealógico del que provenía pero de alguna manera se sentía agradecido con él por la noticia que le había dado. No vivía en una ilusión y todo eso no había pasado en realidad, aunque se sintiera como que sí.

Pero aun quedaba algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué fue?

-Estaba aburrido- Contestó sin tanto rodeo.

Fran se levantó dispuesto a irse, le extrañó no haber recibido ninguna represalia por lo que había hecho. Volteo a ver al príncipe quien seguía en su cama sentado con la mirada al vacio.

El rubio quería disecar a la rana en ese mismo momento pero el saber que era capaz de hacer cosas como esas solo para matar el tiempo le hacían mantener su distancia, al parecer había subestimado el verdadero poder del pequeño.

Fran se sentía incómodo por la reacción de su senpai, pelearse con el rubio era lo único que encontraba divertido en ese lugar y si él se limitaba a hacerlo sería una tortura para el menor.

-Hacer otra cosa mientras se hace una ilusión es muy difícil- Dijo atrayendo la atención de su senpai - Implica mucho esfuerzo y concentración, la verdad fue un fastidio… así que no creo que lo vuelva a intentar.

¿Ahora ese maldito sentía compasión por él? Bel le tiro una almohada al peliverde, ya lo había humillado demasiado, no le toleraría más estupideces aunque fuese tan buen ilusionista.

-Lárgate rana o si no yo también te hare ver uno de mis truquitos Ishishi- Lo miro sádicamente, aunque por el fleco el otro no lo notó, pero lo supuso por la maniática sonrisa.

-Por cierto bel-senpai - Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Aquello…. supo bien – Y cerro rápidamente la puerta tras decir eso.

El rubio solo desvió la mirada muy sonrojado, sabía bien a qué se refería el ilusionista y ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que prepararse para las burlas de Squalo y Levi, los consejos y demás de "como hacer feliz a tu pareja" de Luss, y de Xanxus… él no haría nada, de hecho Squalo tampoco, no le convenía, al menos que quisiera que su secretito con el Jefe fuera revelado.

Aunque le preocupaba más el cómo debía mantener entretenido a su subordinado, si no terminaría haciendo quien sabe que cosas nuevamente.

FIN

* * *

Había otra opción para desconcentrar al ilusionista; torturándolo lentamente, ya saben cortar, destajar y cosas así mientras la víctima se encuentra con vida observando cómo se acerca lentamente hacia su muerte… Bel es bueno en eso… quien sabe por qué no se le ocurrió e.e

Sinceramente… no me gustó como quedó U_U

Así que pueden desahogarse en los reviews, las comprenderé :3

Otra cosa, no sé si notaron eso de que la primera parte fue como algo seria y ya casi al final fue cuando apareció el humor… eso es porque fue un fic bipolar, ¬ ¬ Excusas, excusas je je X9

Uh… Aun rondan un montón de ideas locas en mi mente, pero solo son de esta parejita, me pregunto si estará bien sobreexplotar a estos dos O.o

Bueno, veré que tal me salen, ahora si las voy a revisar bien hasta que me salgan como quiero ò.o

Así me tarde 3 años en publicar algo .… Bueno, espero que no llegue a esos extremos ^^U

Es todo por hoy, dejen sus reclamaciones y todo lo que consideren necesario y nos leemos después.


End file.
